Druga szansa
by Merllyss
Summary: Edward zostawił Bellę nie będąc świadomym, jak ta sytuacja wpłynie na jej życie. Nie spodziewał się takich zmian ani... decyzji.


Wszystkie postacie należą do S. Mayer.

* * *

Czy tęskniłam? Nie wiem. Czy myślałam? Z pewnością nie. Wydarzenia z Forks zatarły się w mroczną plamę, o której nie chciałam pamiętać. Gdybyś teraz mnie zapytał, czy było warto? Odpowiedziałabym: Tak. Dało mi to ogromną siłę. Wewnętrzna przemiana prawie jak Jacka Soplicy z tym, że na odwrót. Skończyło się myślenie o wszystkich wkoło. Teraz to ja byłam w centrum swojego zainteresowania. Teraz to moje szczęście się liczyło i o nie dbałam.

Minęło 5 lat odkąd skończyłam szkołę i wraz z mężem wyjechałam z Forks, zostawiając smutną przeszłość za sobą. Żeby jeszcze mocniej odciąć się od nieśmiertelnych znajomych, zamieszkaliśmy w Miami. Słońce dało mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa i własnej wartości, czego tak bardzo potrzebowałam. Nowa, lepsza wersja mnie cieszyła się ze spacerów po plaży w bikini i nieustającego wzroku mężczyzn. Nagość, która kiedyś była tematem tabu, stała się codziennością. Rumieniec, który tak przez lata ukrywałam – dodatkowym elementem rosnącego seksapilu.

A mąż? Cóż, on był przy mnie przez wszystkie te lata. Wiedział wszystko i nie był zazdrosny. Zbyt dobrze znał starą Bellę, żeby podejrzewać mnie o zdradę czy inne głupstwa.

Wszystko układało się aż nazbyt pięknie, dopóki nieśmiertelni ponownie nie zawitali w moim życiu, ponownie odbierając ukochanego. Po zabójstwie męża stałam się bezwzględna i jeszcze bardziej egoistyczna. Wiedziałam, do czego dążę i wiedziałam, jak to uzyskać. Tak znalazłam się we Włoszech, a następnie w Volterze, aby domagać się tego, co mi się należało. Nieśmiertelności.

* * *

\- Isabell… Tak nie można – mruknął Kajusz, ewidentnie niezadowolony z mojej postawy. To już kolejna taka rozmowa. Niezadowolenie, wyczuwalne od niego, jak i jego braci było związane zawsze z tym samym – moim ubiorem. Nie wiedzieć czemu mieli oni zupełnie inną wizję wyglądu wampirzycy niż ta pokazywana w filmach. A przecież wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, że swoje atuty należy pokazywać. A to, że całe moje ciało było jednym wielkim atutem, to już nie moja wina.

Ale tym razem chodziło o coś innego. Tym razem nie o sam gorset czy zakolanówki chodziło. Nie ukrywam, Kajusz zawsze była dla mnie jak starszy brat. Od samego początku to on mnie szkolił, nie ujawniając przy tym nawet minimalnego zainteresowania moim ciałem. Nigdy się tym nie przejmowałam. W zamku było o wiele więcej mężczyzn, z którymi mogłam miło spędzać czas. Kobiet zresztą też, ale po jakimś czasie przestaje to wystarczać.

Nie wiele pamiętam ze swojego życia sprzed przemiany, jednakże gdzieś w tyle głowy zawsze mam obraz mężczyzny o miedzianych włosach i złotych oczach, które samym spojrzeniem potrafią zahipnotyzować. Nie miałam pojęcia, kto to jest, ale wiedziałam, że muszę go odnaleźć. Niestety nikt nie mógł mi pomóc. Nie mógł albo nie chciał. W każdym razie, nie zamierzałam dać za wygraną. Kimkolwiek on jest, musi być mój.

\- To tylko jedna informacja. Imię, nazwisko albo miejsce pobytu. Nikt nie musi się dowiedzieć – szepnęłam mu do ucha. To właśnie budziło niezadowolenie Kajusza. Ciągłe naciskanie na niego, aby dowidzieć się czegoś o tajemniczym mężczyźnie. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Nie sądziłam, aby fakt, że właśnie prawie całkowicie rozebrana przyciskałam go do ściany, stanowił dla niego aż taki problem. Chociaż może się myliłam? – Ułatwisz mi tym poszukiwania.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo Ci na tym zależy?

\- Bo robicie z tego ogromną tajemnicę, a wszystko co zakazane, smakuje lepiej – odpowiedziałam patrząc na niego spod przymkniętych powiek. – I chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego nikt nie chce mi nic powiedzieć – dodałam, po czym wpiłam się w jego usta. Jego reakcja była zupełnie inna niż można się było spodziewać. W mgnieniu oka złapał mnie za ramiona i rzucił na przeciwległą ścianę. Od uderzenia w ścianę uratowała mnie tylko natychmiastowa teleportacja na łóżko. Spojrzałam gniewnie na Kajusza, który już zbierał się do ucieczki. Nie było powodów, aby go powstrzymać – I tak go znajdę! – krzyknęłam za nim.

Mój wampirzy dar – teleportacja już nie raz i nie dwa uratował mnie przed podobnymi sytuacjami. Możecie zapytać, dlaczego jeszcze nikt nie wyrzucił mnie z Volterry. Odpowiedź jest banalnie prosta – tutaj kolekcjonuje się wampiry z nadzwyczajnymi umiejętnościami. Jednakże nie zamierzałam siedzieć tu przez najbliższe kilka lat i oni doskonale o tym wiedzieli. Nie wytrzymałabym, wiedząc, że gdzieś tam jest mężczyzna, którego widzę za każdym razem, gdy zamykam oczy. Już niedługo wyruszam na poszukiwanie tajemniczego nieznajomego i nikt nie zdoła mnie powstrzymać przed podróżą.

Zastanowiłam się chwilę nad jakimś planem. We Włoszech na pewno go nie ma. Poznałam już wszystkie wampiry mieszkające tutaj i nigdzie go nie było. Co dalej? Gdzie mogę się udać? Skupić się na Europie? Czy może polecieć do Azji? Tysiące pytań zalewało moją głowę, a na żadne z nich nie znałam odpowiedzi. Oh, gdyby podano mi chociaż kontynent.

-Isa, jesteś tam? – usłyszałam głos Aleca. Spojrzałam na niego i kiwnęłam głową. Nie miałam ochoty rozmawiać z nikim, kto nie był wstanie odpowiedzieć mi na proste pytanie. – Wiem, że jesteś zła, ale nie masz powodu. Przecież nie możesz tak po prostu nas zostawić dla kogoś, kogo nawet nie znasz. Znajdziesz go i co dalej? Zostaniesz z nim nawet, jeśli nie będzie Cię tam chciał?

\- Podaj mi tylko kierunek – wycedziłam przez zęby. To stawało się coraz bardziej męczące. Moja frustracja powiększała się z każdym kolejnym dniem. Doskonale wszyscy wiedzieli, że jestem zbyt uparta, aby odpuścić. Postawiłam sobie cel i zamierzałam dążyć do niego, niezależnie od poniesionych kosztów. Najwidoczniej oni też, skoro nadal chcieli mnie powstrzymać. Niedoczekanie.

-Ech – westchnął z frustracji. – Sala tronowa – mruknął i już go tutaj nie było. Nie uznałam tej odpowiedzi za bardzo znaczącą, ale mimo wszystko przeniosłam się tam. To, co tam ujrzałam przerosło moje najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Przed Trójcą stał wampir. Bardzo przystojny blondyn, wyglądający na ok. 30 lat. Uwagę przykuwały jego złote oczy wpatrujące się we mnie ze zdumieniem i szokiem. Ten kolor była dla mnie zaskoczeniem. Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewałam. Mimo iż wyglądem odbiegał od „mojego" mężczyzny, to jednak te oczy sprawiły, że zrozumiałam coś istotnego. Alec miał racje, to jest kierunek, w którym powinnam podążać za wszelką cenę.

\- Bella…

\- Isabella. Ale muszę przyznać, że byłeś blisko. Czyżby moja sława mnie wyprzedzała? – W to akurat nie wątpiłam. Wampiry to niezłe plotkary. O kimś takim jak ja musiało być głośno nawet na biegunie.

\- Nie. Znaliśmy się jakiś czas temu. – To zdanie zwróciło moją szczególną uwagę. Skoro on twierdzi, że się już spotkaliśmy a ja go mimo to nie pamiętam to musieliśmy się poznać, gdy byłam człowiekiem. Bingo! MNa dodatek ma ten sam kolor oczu, co On. Jestem pewna, że mógłby mnie do niego zaprowadzić.

\- Ohohoh. Tylko uważaj na słowa. Tak się składa, że w tym miejscu można stracić głowę nawet za wyznanie, jaką kawę piłam, gdy byłam człowiekiem. – Wcale nie żartowałam. To jest wręcz nieprawdopodobne, że na tyle wampirów mieszkających w zamku, nie znalazł się ani jeden, który byłby chętny mi pomóc. Zaczęłam nawet podejrzewać, że wszyscy Ci, którzy nie chcieli współpracować, byli eliminowani przez Aro.

\- Tak właściwie, to nie przepadałaś za kawą – powiedział gość z uśmiechem na twarzy, który niestety szybko znikł ze względu na pomruki niezadowolenia ze strony Trójcy.

\- Dosyć tego! Carlisle, wydaje mi się, że przybyłeś tu w innej sprawie. – Ojoj. Aro się zdenerwował. Najwidoczniej nawet moje preferencje odnośnie kawy były niebezpieczne dla mnie i najbliższego otoczenia.

\- A nie mówiłam? – westchnęłam.

\- Isabell, lepiej stąd idź. Nie musisz uczestniczyć w tej rozmowie.

\- Kajuszu…

\- Odejdź – powiedział stanowczo.

I co? To wszystko? Znając moje szczęście, to nasz przystojny gość ulotni się z Volterry zaraz po załatwieniu swoich spraw i tyle go widziano. Nic nowego. Wampiry rzadko przyjeżdżają tutaj z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. A co ze mną? Znowu zostanę bez odpowiedzi na moje pytania. Ile lat mam jeszcze czekać żeby dostać choć malutką informację na temat tego faceta?

Idąc korytarzami zamku, zastanawiałam się, dlaczego tak właściwie chciałam poznać tego kogoś. Może Alec miał rację. Znajdę go i co dalej? Powiem mu „cześć! Szukam Cię od kilkunastu lat, ale nie wiem dlaczego"? Zawsze mogłabym go zaciągnąć do łóżka, tylko po co męczyć się aż tak bardzo, skoro wokół mnie jest tylu chętnych od zaraz? Czyżby mój mózg z nudów wymyślił sobie zabawę, aby urozmaicić sobie tę codzienność? Pewnie po załatwieniu sprawy z nim, mój chory umysł znajdzie sobie kolejną ofiarę do odstrzelenia. Nie jestem pewna, czy zabawa w kotka i myszkę to dokładnie to, co chciałabym robić przez resztę wieczności.

\- Isabello?! Isabello! – usłyszałam za sobą krzyk. Rozpoznałam ten głos, ale dla pewności odwróciłam się i sprawdziłam, kto mnie woła. No tak, Carlisle. Spojrzałam na niego z zainteresowaniem wypisanym na twarzy. – Przepraszam. Wiem, że nie powinienem, ale tęsknimy za Tobą.

\- My?

\- Moja rodzina – odpowiedział.

\- No to żeś mi wyjaśnił… Dobrze, że jestem Świętym Mikołajem i wiem wszystko o wszystkich – mruknęłam niezadowolona. – Może ja zostałam źle wychowana czy coś, ale wydaje mi się, że rozmowę powinno się rozpocząć od przedstawienia. Na przykład: „Cześć, jestem Edward" albo coś w tym stylu.

\- To zabawne, że przywołałaś akurat to imię, ale jak najbardziej masz racje – powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy i wyciągnął do mnie swoją prawą dłoń. Swoją drogą, nie widziałam w tym nic zabawnego. – Witaj, jestem Carlisle Cullen. Poznaliśmy się kilkadziesiąt lat temu w Forks, gdy chodziłaś do liceum z moimi przybranymi dziećmi.

\- Wybacz, nie pamiętam cię – odpowiedziałam. No to pięknie. Moje najstarsze wspomnienie z czasów, gdy byłam jeszcze człowiekiem to ślub i mogę powiedzieć jedno - z pewnością nie byli na niego zaproszeni.

Dzyń, dzyń. Czy czasem tutaj nie powinna zapalić mi się czerwona lampka? Skoro tak bardzo za mną tęsknią, to znaczy, że byliśmy w raczej bliskich stosunkach. Po pierwsze: człowiek i wampiry?! Po drugie: chyba nie aż tak bliskich, skoro nie dzielili ze mną tego, ponoć najważniejszego, dnia w życiu.

\- Rozumiem. W każdym razie rozmawiałem z Trójcą i pozwolili mi zabrać Cię do Stanów, abyś mogła poznać resztę członków rodziny Cullen.

Roześmiałam się głośno. Naprawdę głośno. Już widzę jak Aro skacze z rado ścina myśl o mnie przebywającej z daleka od jego przemądrzałego spojrzenia. – Uwierzę we wszystko, ale nie w to, że pozwolili Ci mnie wywieźć z kraju – rzuciłam, ledwo powstrzymując się od kolejnego napadu śmiechu - Tym bardziej, że najwidoczniej macie coś wspólnego z moją przeszłością.

\- Isabello, nie zrobiłbym nic wbrew woli Aro, Marka i Kajusza – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. No dobra. To jest mega dziwne, ale brzmi przekonująco. Może warto zaryzykować? Kilka miesięcy bez nadzoru? Wchodzę w to! Ciekawe tylko jak szybko tego pożałuję…

* * *

**Od autora:** No i poszło! Koniecznie dajcie mi znać, co o tym myślicie!


End file.
